Owl (S16)
Founder of the Underground Adapted from Gadgeteer Archetype | Hero's Handbook | Mutants & Masterminds 3rd Edition | Steve Kenson | Green Ronin Publishing. ( 2011). pg 39 Jacob Howard Streets (a.k.a. Owl) Freedom of information activist, he seeks to expose the crimes against humanity perpetrated through the International Quarantine. Jacob Streets' natural curiosity exposed him to a genocidal international conspiracy. To protect himself and his mother Jacob hid behind the mantle of the Owl to continue his investigation and to take on his mission to protect the innocent from the powerful. PHYSICAL DESCRIPTION Apparel & Accessories Strongphone Jacob carries a Strongtech smartphone as his personal communication device. Specialized Equipment Overwatch Link The OWL is Jacob's principal engineering feat. It is an imagery intelligence suite that conducts real-time image exploitation, analysis, and compositing that delivers beyond high-resolution visualization to a ground user. Jacob uses the only complete Overwatch Link as the Owl to pursue his investigations. There are three components to the OWL, The Athena OS with Arial observer, The Optic Network, and the OWL Goggles. ATHENA The pinnacle development of Jacobs program would be the AI Drone that acts as the operating system for Overwatch Link. Athena is a cybernetic owl powered by a vectored plasma core. Athena's primary payload is her multispectrum, multi-aperture, optical sensor package. Athena bears much of the imagery processing load for the program. She commands an owlet drone fleet that docks onto her frame. Lastly, Athena's thrusters are powerful enough that she can carry the Owl while he is on patrol. OPTIC NETWORK Jacob developed software to support the Overwatch Link. this program allows the platform to access any and every camera on earth. Public or unprotected video feeds can be composited into the user's active feed. Archival footage can even be leveraged to track subjects. Jacob and Athena have to crack security systems to get into protected feeds and, owlets are used to attached to closed systems to broadcast their feed. OWL GOGGLES The Overwatch Link display goggles are the Owl's interface with the platform and are the dominant feature of his costume. Jacob installed a commlink into the headset that allows him to maintain a link with Athena; Athena, in turn, funnels the overwatch feed directly to Jacob. The goggles provide Infrared and ultraviolet overlays to what the Owl sees. The interface provides targeting and threat information to the user and even allows the user to take a third person perspective. Other Inventions Jacob is an experimenter at his core he is constantly tinkering with his discoveries. KINETIC SHEILD Streets conducted several experiments on energy in transition particularly potential to kinetic energy cross-over. He developed a field that transfers the energy of incoming objects into a battery he can use to power other effects. K STAFF the first outlet for this stored energy was Jacob's energy staff, this weighted fighting staff releases stored kinetic energy when it strikes a target. K BALLS The K field can also be concentrated small spheric batteries that will discharge their energy when thrown at a target, which effectively amounts to the Owl "throwing" ranged punches. MENTAL CHARACTERISTICS Personal history Jacob is the son of James Streets, former WATCH attache to Armstrong Industries and sometime Sentinel Battleforge. James was killed before Jacob was born, in a failed rescue mission. Madeline Streets moved with her son to Windsor, North Carolina, a suburb of Tudor City. They lived comfortably lives there; Madeline was supported by a trust that was established after her husband's death. As a child, Jacob loved the Sentinels. He was 12 years old when Sentry Tower collapsed and his heroes were declared criminals. He was scared and confused as Parahumans disappeared from public knowledge. By the time Jacob made it to high school parahumans weren't even mentioned in his textbooks anymore. Jacob is currently a graduate student living at Kings University as a fellow of the Armstrong Fellowship. Education Jacob has always shown an affinity for science and engineering, he participated in science fairs and academic competitions throughout his primary education. He was among the first students selected for the Armstrong Fellowship at Kings University. The highly selective program grants students unprecedented access to research and development assets. the foundation that operates the fellowship is extremely well funded and focuses on non-government public advocacy. Employment In his first year with the fellowship, Jacob developed the Overwatch Link, an imagery platform that conducts real-time image exploitation, analysis, and compositing that he used to debunk the existence of the Loch Ness Monster and validate sightings of giant Homonids near Lake Bycall. After publishing his Ness findings, the Fellowship was flooded with interview requests from various intelligence agencies. To avoid future unwanted attention Streets developed a secure deep web client he used to network various cryptid communities that he called the Undernet. The Undernet community soon began investigating the mass disappearance of the Parahuman community. Various individuals nominated potential detention sites that were believed to be containment facilities operated by an unknown organization. Jacob investigated one location an found only a mass grave with bodies that were killed weeks earlier. when he reported the site authorities only cleaned the site and removed evidence of its existence. After the cover-up, Jacob took up routinely conducting nocturnal investigations under the guise of The Owl. Not restricted to cryptid/ parahuman research he has been known to disable and detain, abusive or corrupt authority figures to include politicians, police, and mafiosos. Accomplishments & Achievements Little Brother Jacob was concerned that the inefficient use of drones and cameras were transforming Earth's leading nations into surveillance states. His hypothesis was that if he could increase the effectiveness and cooperation of existing cameras there would a reduced risk of unwarranted surveillance. By combining improved drone and camera design with a unique image and video compiler, Jacob had created an imagery intelligence platform that is still considered state of the art. Amature Cryptozoologist Streets used this new imagery technology to confirm that "The Loch Ness Monster" was a combination of fallen timers and a sunken longboat. Jacob also conducted an area study of Lake Bycall where he identified a colony of 10-15 foot pale skinned humanoids. After publishing his findings in a handful of Cryptid forums his handle was approached by the FSB, NSA, Osborne Industries, and CIA each seeking to acquire his platform for official service. Failures & Embarrassment Site Foxtrot After the Owl transferred his Cryptid research and the Overwatch Link to the Deep Web, his anonymous circle identified a strange interment facility in West Virginia, that the group labeled "Site Foxtrot". The "Underground Detectives" spent days planning an on-site investigation; when the team got there, Owl found an abandoned camp and a mass grave in a hastily covered trench. The detectives sent their findings to the state police, the investigation was shut down by a team of agents in black suits. Mental Trauma Responsibility The Owl discovered there may be a Genocide being perpetrated in the United States against Parahumans. He formed the Underground to investigate this mystery. Intellectual Characteristics Hypercognition Jacob's brain is able to process several highly complex operations without impacting his ability to interact with his surroundings. This usually manifests as very high intelligence; his quick thinking interprets and reacts to developing threats. It also protects Jacob from sensory overload when he wears his OWL goggles. TECHNICAL INTUITION Streets has applied his mental abilities to his study of technology, Science and engineering, and has even grown into an accomplished inventor. Morality & Philosophy For Science! Jacob is naturally curious about his surroundings and lives to make new discoveries OWL GAME STATS 10 Power Levels 157 Source Points Abilities STR 0; STA 0; AGL 2; DEX 3; FGT 4; INT 4(10) ; AWE 4(20) ; PRE 0 Defenses Dodge 4 (18) Parry 4(8) Fortitude 4; Toughness 1(10) Will 4(20) Skills Expertise: Engineering 4 (20), Expertise: Science 4 (20), Insight 4 (20), Intimidation 4 (14),Perception 4 (20), Technology 4 (20), Vehicles 4 (7), Advantages Beginners Luck, Defensive Roll 2, Eidetic Memory, Improved Initiative, Improvised Tools, Inspire 2, Inventor, Luck, Ranged Attack 4, Skill Mastery (Technology) Powers Quick Thinking Enhanced Intelligence 6 with, Mental Quickness 24, Enhanced Dodge 12, and Enhanced Engineering, Science, and Technology 8 alternate effects Overwatch Link Summon Athena (Active, Heroic, Mental Link) 7 with Enhanced Awareness 18 and Enhanced Senses (Vision) Ultravision, Tracking, Radius, Infravision, Darkvision, Danger Sense, Direction Sense, Distance Sense, Counters Illusion, Accurate, Analytical, Counters Concealment- extended 16 The Owl’s Inventions Removable Array with Impervious sustained, and precise Protection 9 and Strength-Based Concussive Damage 18 and Concussive Burst Area Blast with uses limited to Technology rank. Complications Outlaw The Owl’s activities are in violation of the International Quarenteen For Science! Jacob is naturally curious about his surroundings and lives to make new discoveries Responsibility The Owl discovered there may be a Genocide being perpetrated in the United States against Parahumans. He formed the Underground to investigate this mystery. Reference https://www.worldanvil.com/w/omniverse-jmtyranny/a/owl-s16-article Category:Hyper cognition Category:Gadgeteer Category:Timothy Drake Category:S16